Klaroline Smutty things
by eriberry89
Summary: Canon Compliant-little private moments for Klaus and Caroline throughout S3 to ? Includes Smut. Kland, Vibroline etc
1. The Touch Of My Hand-A Kland Drabble

"I don't want to die," Caroline whispers, her eyes filling with tears. He recognizes the sincerity in her face, her fear of death. Becoming a vampire should have rid her of all fears, for one so young to contemplate their own mortality would frighten anyone. Klaus pushes up his right sleeve, exposing his forearm and wrist and moves his left arm underneath the frightened blonde. He cradles her upper body into his own, supporting her neck as you would a small infant.

"There you go, sweetheart, have at it", he purrs in the most non-threatening voice he can muster. Caroline looks from his wrist to his face, asking for permission with her eyes. He gently presses his wrist towards her mouth as encouragement.

The moment her lips touch his wrist a shiver runs through him, and when her small sharp incisors pierce his flesh, he releases a sigh of relief.

"Happy Birthday, Caroline" he says as she continues to drink. At first, she takes small dainty sips, perhaps she is too weak from the venom or more likely, she is trying to remain in control. Klaus smiles to himself, she is so young to this life, one day her humanity will not stand in the way of embracing her true nature.

_She will be glorious, _he thinks to himself, then realizes that he would like to be there to witness her transformation from a vampire clinging to their humanity to a vampire with no limitations or doubts. He shakes his head slightly to clear his mind of these thoughts. He shouldn't care about this girl, who probably won't live very long, considering the company she keeps, and the lovesick Salvatores, who will sacrifice anyone as long as the object of their affection remains unharmed.

Caroline shifts in his arms and he feels her jaw tighten, her bloodlust beginning to get the better of her. As she starts sucking hungrily, a jolt of lust shoots down to his groin. Blood sharing is inherently very intimate and when combined with sex, it is the greatest pleasure a vampire can experience. His cock begins throbbing in sync with her sucking, she is slowly regaining her strength and every shift of her small body causes his to respond.

As he gently wriggles his wrist to get her to release him, she sighs and her head falls against his chest. Her gentle breathing a confirmation that she is fully healed and asleep. Klaus lays her back onto the pillows and pulls the blankets to cover her. His aroused state causes his stare to linger over the tops of her perky breasts peeking out from her top. He is mesmerized watching them move in time with her breathing. Klaus' eyes wander up her chest to her neck and come to rest on her lips.

Caroline's full lips are slightly parted in her sleep, with a few drops of his blood staining them. His cock twitches as he is overcome with the urge to lick the blood off. He leans down placing a soft kiss on her lips, tasting himself on her. In that brief moment, the world fades away and her lips are all that keeps him tethered to the ground. Her lips are soft like a flower in full bloom, delicate and fragile, but alive and firm. Heat spreads from his lips, as if his body is covered in gasoline, and his body is engulfed in flames. He pulls away with a gasp.

She makes a pleased "mmm" sound and snuggles into the pillows. He quickly gets up and leaves her room, he must not allow himself to give into his desires. He needs to feed.

* * *

Klaus returns to his study with a glass of bourbon after draining a human or two. He feels full and at ease, but his mind continues to drift towards the blonde vampire asleep in her bed. She is beautiful and innocent. The wolf inside wants her. Wants to claim her, corrupt her. It wants to show her all the joys of being immortal.

His cock hardens as he remembers her soft lips on his skin. Her gentle sucking, followed by her more insistent gulps. Klaus groans in frustration. He is so hard thinking about this newbie vampire, who has probably never relished in the euphoria that comes after a kill. He shouldn't be this turned on by her, but he is.

Klaus sits back in his chair and closes his eyes, imagining the perky blonde in her tight tank top and poor excuse for sleep shorts, she is most likely wearing underneath the blankets. If the circumstances were different, he would have come to her room and slowly climbed into bed with her.

_She would be startled awake and look up smiling up at him. She would see the heat in his eyes and know he wanted to ravage her. His heightened senses would pick up on her arousal immediately._

As the fantasy continues in his mind, Klaus' hand slowly wanders down to the button of his jeans. He quickly undoes it and the sound of his zipper going down fills the room. He needs a release that only his hand can provide. He sighs loudly as his erection springs free, he can see the precum glistening on the tip and takes a firm hold of himself. Slowly moving up and down, allowing every part of his hand to brush the sensitive skin of his dick.

_Klaus tears back the blankets and as the cool air hits Caroline's body, her nipples immediately hardened. His self-restraint snaps and he attacks her lips with his own, settling his body on hers. She instinctively wraps her long legs around him and his hardness meets with her warm center. They moan together at the delicious friction. He can almost feel her wetness through their clothes. Caroline arches her back as he begins to kiss down her neck and gasps when he rips her shirt open to take a taught rosy nipple in his mouth. Sucking it and biting it with his human teeth. The room fills with the sweet music of Caroline's breathy moans._

_His sinful lips continue their fiery path down her stomach. A quiver runs through Caroline's body in anticipation. He hooks his fingers into her shorts and pulls them down, panties and all. He sits back to gaze upon her naked body, begging for his touch. Her eyes are dark with lust, with a hunger he understands very well. He smirks at her, placing a hand on each knee to spread her legs wider. Her breath hitches at his movements, and she releases a gasp as the cool air reaches her exposed core. Klaus licks his lips when he sees how slick her folds are with arousal._

_He lowers his head between her legs and takes a long lick, applying extra force on her clit. She moans loudly and Klaus takes that as his cue to begin the feast. He slides his hands underneath her ass to pull her core closer to his mouth, he wants no space between his lips and hers. _

_Caroline is panting and her hands are gripping his curls in no time, his tongue moving in and out of her at superhuman speed, feeling the walls of her pussy contracting with every movement. His nose is at the perfect angle to rub her swollen clit and Klaus grins as she grinds herself on his face. She cries out her orgasm as his tongue flattens on her bundle of nerves. He slides his tongue to lap up all her juices and the wolf inside purrs like a kitten._

Klaus licks his lips, he can almost taste her sticky sweetness. What would he give to spend an hour between those thighs. His hand runs smoothly up and down his shaft quickening his pace, feeling every vein. He won't last long, as he thinks of Caroline's innocent mouth waiting to be filled by his cock or even better imagining how her tight little pussy would feel around him.

_Caroline tastes herself on his lips as he kisses her firmly. She slides her hand down to remove his pants and grasps him, pumping her hand gently. _ _Her hand comes away covered with precum and she smiles at him. She places the head of his cock at her entrance and he slowly pushes into her. She sighs, "There you go, sweetheart, have at it." Klaus growls at her cheeky use of his own words but is lost when she clenches around him. _

His hand forms a tight circle as he jerks his hips pushing into the tightness, he can only imagine Caroline is this tight for him. His hand is slippery and inviting and the friction he creates is exquisite. Alternating between squeezes at the base of his shaft and at the head. His hand knows his body well, knows exactly which movements will push him over the edge. Just another few pumps at hybrid speed and his cock is releasing thick spurts of milky white cum. The tingling in his body slowly spreads, the waves of euphoria rolling through him. Klaus' head falls back and he moans his sweet release, Caroline's name on his lips. His body feels light, his mind lost in the sensation of physical pleasure, and he has no worries or concerns. His hand continues stroking his slowly softening cock, letting the cum dribble down his hand and pants. This is exactly what he needed.

After he cleans himself, he ventures into the the family safe, filled with priceless jewels and trinkets collected throughout the years. After a moment, he finds it, a brilliant piece of jewelry, and smiles, remembering its former owner. She was a lovely woman, strong and powerful throughout her 34 year reign.

"Catherine the Great…. Caroline the Great does have a nice ring to it," he soliloquizes with a chuckle. This was the type of birthday present she deserves.

* * *

The sunlight burns her eyes and wakes her. As she stretches, her hand flies to her neck. Her fingers meet soft, unmarked skin, as if Tyler's fangs had never punctured her flesh. She is healed and the memories of last night rush back to her. Klaus, in her room, on her bed, his words, and most importantly his _blood_.

On her nightstand she finds a long velvet box with a ribbon. The velvet feels soft against her fingertips as holds it. The card reads,

_**From Klaus**_


	2. After Effects of Bloodsharing

**A/N: This was not beta'd. please forgive the mistakes.**

**Previously:**

The sunlight burns her eyes and wakes her. As she stretches, her hand flies to her neck. Her fingers meet soft, unmarked skin, as if Tyler's fangs had never punctured her flesh. She is healed and the memories of the last night rush back to her. Klaus, in her room, on her bed, his words, and most importantly his _blood._

On her nightstand, she finds a long velvet box with a ribbon. The velvet feels soft against her fingertips as she holds it. The card reads,

From Klaus

It had been a long day for Caroline.

She arrived home to find Tyler waiting on her couch with a face of a puppy who peed on the carpet. She couldn't believe he would show his face after biting her and leaving her to Klaus' mercy. Tyler apologized, but her shock came from the other surprise. He had called her father.

The man who was never around when she needed him had somehow come to answer Tyler's call. She witnessed the methods her father employed to cure Tyler of his Sire bond, chaining him to the wall and forcing him to shift in order to keep her safe. Tyler screamed for her to leave, she unhappily complied.

After speaking to Bonnie about another parent who abandoned their child, she couldn't process any more information. Tyler, her father, Abby Bennett, the events of the past few days including her almost dying on her own birthday, she needed to relax, a moment to just be at peace. She decided a bath would be the perfect remedy.

Her head rested on a towel against the wall of the tub, the warm water made her body feel clean while the scent of lavender permeated the room. _Heaven_ she thought, _this is heaven_. As she began to dose off, her vampire ears picked up footsteps approaching, but before she could jump out of the tub and grab a towel, Klaus Mikaelson opened her bathroom door. He stood there in his dark wash jeans, grey henley with necklaces around his neck, and perfectly tousled _I-don't-care-but-I-definitely-styled-it-like-this _hair.

"Oh my god!" Caroline shrieked, "what do YOU want?!" She quickly pulled her knees to her chest to cover herself.

"Hello, Caroline. I just wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. I wanted to know exactly how many hours it took for my blood to fully heal a bite, you understand, strictly for scientific reasons. Are you completely healed, love?"

Caroline sank further into the tub. She prayed to God the bubbles covered her naked body.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now, can you please get the hell out of here? Can't you see I'm taking a bath?" she said angrily.

"Ah. Yes, I see I've interrupted your relaxation. I'll be rather quick to leave if you would allow me to examine you, just to be sure," Klaus said with a smirk.

"I don't even know you. You are a crazy psycho killer and you want to make sure my bite is healed? What game are you playing? Get out!" Caroline yelled.

"Sweetheart, if I wanted you dead, I would have let you die last night. Instead I was extremely generous and allowed you to drink freely from me. Something I believe you enjoyed, _I _certainly did."

Caroline mulled over his words as she tightened her arms around her knees. She knew he was right, about the killing her part NOT about her enjoying it, but that didn't mean she trusted him. This creep was the one who forced Tyler to bite her in the first place.

"Fine," she relented.

Klaus walked up to the tub and dropped to his knees beside it. His hand tentatively reached out to touch her neck and she tilted her head to give him a better look. The sooner he saw for himself, the sooner he would leave.

As his fingers slowly traced the healed parts of her skin, a shiver ran down her body. She attributed it to how quickly the warmth was leaving the water and not to her body's response to Klaus' touch. She hated this man and her body needed to get on her team.

Klaus began to rub the skin, slowly at first, as if testing it for any signs of pain or discomfort. When a tiny sigh slipped out of Caroline's mouth, her cheeks burned and her eyes flew to his, she was mortified. Klaus locked eyes with her, smirking.

"It seems like you have a lot of tension, more than this bath will cure. Allow me to assist you, love," Klaus said as he moved behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, massaging them. Caroline sat bolt upright and would have jumped from the bath at his touch but remembered she her nakedness. She remained rooted in place and held herself like a statue, not allowing his hands to soften her.

Klaus chuckled at her reaction but did not stop his hands from continuing their task. Caroline counted in her head _one, two, three, four, oh that feels good…no! five, six, seven….ahhh his hands feel good_.

Caroline's resolve broke in less than 10 seconds, she allowed herself to relax and enjoy the massage, even if it was coming from the devil himself. _Just enjoy it and he will leave in a few minutes_, she told herself.

She settled herself back against the tub, even tilted her head to allow him more space to work on her tense shoulders and neck. Caroline eventually stretched out in the tub and completely relaxed again. Klaus continued working then started on her arm and shifted to her left side. Lost in her own mind, Caroline barely noticed Klaus move until he reached into the tub and pulled her arm out of the water, she nearly shrieked in surprise, but he calmed her quickly as he began rubbing her hand and up her forearm.

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift, she could feel his hands moving up her arm, reach her shoulder and retreat back down to her finger tips. His hands felt slightly rough at the tips, she wondered what could have made the small callouses; surely the Original never lifted a finger to work, unless it was ripping hearts out of bodies.

As he reached her shoulder again, he ran his fingers along the bones of her clavicle to the slight dip in the middle. Unconsciously Caroline's body began to curve up to meet his fingers. She held her eyes shut tight, knowing she shouldn't be enjoying this, but not wanting to open them and face reality.

_His blood_ she thought, that's why she was responding. Normally, she would NEVER, but she convinced herself that Klaus was a mythological siren, calling to her blood mixed with his own inside of her.

Her chest rose, with his fingers controlling her like Pinocchio on strings, but the moment her nipple broke the surface of the water and cool air made it pucker, she froze. A millisecond later, Klaus' hand moved to cup her and bring her below the water line again. He massaged her plump breast with his left hand, while his right snaked up into her hair and turned her head away from him. She felt his lips touch her skin and she began to burn.

She felt his hand move fluidly to the other breast and pinch her nipple, she moaned in response and he placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck, paying special attention to where the bite had been. Lightly panting, Caroline allowed him to touch her, his hands fit perfectly around her breasts, caressed and squeezed them.

When his hand slid lower, she tensed realizing she wanted him to touch her there. If she hadn't been in water already, she knew her pussy would have been slick with arousal waiting for his touch.

Klaus's hand skimmed down her stomach and rested on her upper thigh, he avoided where she wanted him most. He gently massaged her skin, inching his way towards her inner thigh, her legs began to spread for him. He hesitated.

Caroline turned to look at him. As their eyes met, the desire in them was overwhelming and he leaned forward to capture her lips. She lifted her arm out of the tub to grab the back of his head and pull him tight against her mouth. His tongue invaded her mouth and she was lost, she wanted and needed more.

She released his curls, her hand disappearing into the water again, but instead of laying it flat, she grabbed his guiding him between her thighs. The moment his fingers touched her folds, she bit his lip with want. She might be young, but as a vampire, her sexual desires were heightened and she saw no point in being shy. She wanted him and his touch.

Klaus rubbed her lightly, teasingly, then slowly opened her with his fingers. They both sighed as he slipped inside her tight core. He could feel her wetness, even in water, her juices felt slicker than the water and he pushed his finger deep inside her. Soon he slipped in another, smirking against Caroline's mouth as she spread her legs wider. He pumped into her as his thumb pressed against her clit. He released her mouth in favor of her neck; he wanted to hear her moans, especially when she screamed his name in a few minutes.

His pace picked up, in and out, curling inside to find the perfect spot. Every time he brushed it, Caroline would tense and squirm. Klaus' fingers left her body and Caroline's eyes open in surprise as he lifted his hand out of the water and brought his fingers to his lips. His tongue came out and licked the tips.

"Mmmm. The water dilutes your sweetness but I can still taste you," Klaus purred. "Here, taste yourself."

Klaus lifted his fingers and rubbed them against her lips, she instinctively licked his fingers and her lips quickly. Yes, she could taste her juices, sticky sweet yet tart. This was the most erotic thing she had ever done.

Her hunger sent her lips crashing back on his, mixing their saliva together with the remaining taste of her pussy on her lips and his. His hand dove back underwater with a renewed determination. Three fingers slid into her, her right leg lifted out of the water hanging over the side, she wanted him to get deeper. Her moans were getting louder, a combination of _Yes, more, and Klaus._

His pumping sped up again, the vampire speed she knew would give her release in moments, as his fingers pounded her pussy, his pinky, to her surprise, was beginning to tickle her other tight hole. It sent a thrill through her.

Klaus could feel her excitement. He pumped inside of her quickly, curling his fingers and the sheer force caused the water to slosh over the sides. Caroline was close to her release, her walls were beginning to contract. That delicious feeling in the pit of her stomach, the tingles began spreading. Caroline felt his fingers move to brush her little nub, she was going to co…

"Caroline!"

"Honey, I'm just stopping to change then I'm headed back to work. They need me to pull a double," Liz Forbes shouted from the kitchen.

Caroline sat up. She was in the tub. _Alone_. She shook her head to clear her mind. It was a dream; the whole thing was a dream. She flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay mom, be careful," she managed to choke out, the huskiness still in her voice.

As soon as she heard the door close and her mom's car back out of the driveway, Caroline jumped out of the tub and grabbed a towel. It was the cruelest form of punishment to stop someone before they achieved orgasm. That dream's intensity left her craving his touch. She needed her release and she was going to get it.

Caroline opened her bottom drawer and pulled out a vibrator. His blood in her veins had left her hot with desire. Caroline threw herself on her bed, rubbing the vibrator against her folds, still wet from the bath. Her folds parted coating the toy in her arousal. She picked up right where her dream left off, allowing her mind to wander back to dream Klaus.

_Caroline was on her back completely naked and still wet from the bath. Klaus approached her and kissed her foot up to her ankle, following her calf up to her knee. He quickly pulled her towards the edge of the bed and hooked her knees over his shoulders. She squeaked at the suddenness of his movements, but was silenced as he moved closer to her core. He inhaled deeply, licked his lips and locked eyes with her. In a moment, his tongue plunged of her and her hips rocketed off the bed. He grabbed a hold of her hips keeping her in place as the rough pad of his tongue was doing delicious sinful things to her clit._

Caroline's vibrator moved against her on the lowest setting, allowing her to feel the slow vibrations. As her fantasy continued, she moved the setting faster and faster, rubbing circles around her clit.

_Klaus gave her a final lick before she could release her juices all over his face. He needed to be inside her, he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled his pants down and freed his erection. Caroline look down her body and caught sight of him. His perfect raspberry lips glistening with her juices, chiseled chest and flat abdomen, and as her eyes traveled down his body, she saw his thick cock. Her pussy squeezed with want. _

_ Caroline reached forward and pulled him to her. She pumped him in her hand a few times, just to feel him, then rubbed the head of his dick against her folds and coated it in her juices. Klaus watched her with fascination she was a goddess, a sex goddess. He grabbed her roughly and pushed into her. Caroline moaned loudly and dug her nails into his back._

On it's highest setting, the buzzing was difficult to muffle, but thankfully she had an empty house, she pull it out and allowed the strongest vibrations to engulf her clit, the tingling began again, but she quickly pulled away, she wanted her walls contracting around it, around _him_. She pushed the toy inside and began pumping in and out, imagining Klaus' cock filling and stretching her. Caroline ran her hands up and down her body, pinching her nipples imagining his teeth biting them. Her hand glided down to her core, coated her fingers and rubbed her clit.

_Her legs on his shoulders made her pussy even tighter around him. She could feel every part of his cock moving inside. His thrusting picked up, her head fell back, her mouth opened with a loud moan and she was tipping over the edge._

Her walls clenched and spasmed around the toy, Caroline's back arched and her mouth opened to release the silent scream of her orgasm. Her legs twitched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head from the intensity.

Caroline didn't move for several minutes, she lay replaying her dream and her fantasy remembering all the delicious moments she shared with the Klaus in her mind. Her thoughts eventually wandered back to her birthday, Klaus fed her his blood. That was why she felt so incredibly attracted to him. No way could she ever really like him, he was evil, he was the enemy…but damn, he was hot.


End file.
